Không ranh giới
by Faye1904
Summary: Giữa loài người và yêu quái luôn có một ranh giới -Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu ranh giới đó bị phá hủy?-Chiến tranh có xảy ra ? -Yêu ma và người,liệu có thể sao? -(fic AU) -Pairing:NaruHina,SasuSaku,SaiIno
1. Chương 1: Prologue

**_Bản quyền ý tưởng và viết bởi Fay &amp; Sora  
Disclaimer:bản quyền nhân vật thuộc về Masashi Kishimoto,mọi hình ảnh không thuộc về 2 tác giả_**

_Những chap đầu sẽ ngắn và có hơi sến 1 chút,những chap sau hứa hẹn sẽ hay hơn  
Thank you !  
_

* * *

_"Tối …_

_Tối quá… Thật đáng sợ  
Ai đó… ai cũng được  
Cứu với…."_

_….._

_\- Từ giờ… em đi với tôi_

_"Ai,ai vậy…?"_  
\- - -

Đại lục Shinzuyoku -một vùng đất màu mỡ, được 5 đại cường quốc chia nhau cai trị.Ngũ Quốc sống trong hòa bình nhưng đôi lúc giữa họ vẫn xảy ra những cuộc chiến giành lãnh thổ.Tuy nhiên có một vùng đất mà không quốc gia nào dám xưng là của mình, đó là khu rừng rậm nối giữa cả Ngũ Quốc-một khu rừng bị ruồng bỏ.

Không hẳn là bị ruồng bỏ,nói một cách chính xác,nó là khu rừng của quỷ-một nơi đáng sợ,một nơi chỉ những kẻ điên rồ nhất,những kẻ muốn tự sát mới đi vào.Có người gọi nó là 'Yokai no mori',kẻ lại bảo là 'Shinkiri', 'Ayakashi-hayashi'* và hàng tá những cái tên khác.

\- Này,anh đã từng đến 'chỗ đó' chưa ?  
\- Không đời nào! Có chết cũng không, bộ anh chưa nghe họ nói gì à!  
\- Đương nhiên là tôi biết nhưng…. thật sao…?

Người dân 5 nước rỉ tai nhau những câu chuyện về nó mà nổi tiếng nhất chính là những truyền thuyết rợn người về con cữu vĩ sống ở đó ,chẳng câu chuyện nào có cái kết tốt đẹp.Cũng chẳng trách được họ,trước giờ làm gì có ai vào đó mà sống sót trở ra !

Với vẻ u ám đó,là lẽ đương nhiên khi không ai biết một cuộc sống yên bình đang diễn ra tại nơi này.

"Hinata…Hinata!"

Giữa chốn âm u lại có một cánh đồng hoa nhỏ sắc vị ngọt ngào,cỏ nội xanh mướt,với con suối trong veo róc rách chạy qua.Nơi đó, một người con trai đứng đón nắng,mái tóc vàng, đôi mắt xanh như màu trời buổi sớm,vận trên mình chiếc hakama đen bên ngoài lớp kimono trắng cùng với montsuki kimono** đen viền bởi ngọn lửa cam mạnh mẽ. Đôi tai cáo vểnh lên nghe ngóng ,9 chiếc đuôi cáo tỏa ra làm hắn trở nên oai phong hơn bất kì một ai. Vậy mà mọi người vẫn nói cữu vĩ là loài quái vật ghê tởm! Khí chất tà mị xung quanh hắn thật đặc biệt,nếu là người,có lẽ hắn đã có hàng tá cô gái theo đuổi . Chính là hắn,là Naruto,là vua của khu rừng cấm này.

Trong giới yêu quái,cái tên Naruto không ai không biết.Hắn là một đại yêu quái,hắn mạnh mẽ,cường thế,lại độc ác,máu lạnh hơn bất kì yêu ma nào,kẻ nào chọc giận phải hắn chỉ có một kết cục duy nhất - chết .Nhưng may mắn cho cả yêu giới lẫn nhân giới,hắn là kẻ đặc biệt ghét phiền phức,chỉ cần người không phạm hắn,hắn sẽ không phạm người . Naruto gần như không có điểm yếu nào,hắn chưa từng để lộ sơ hở.Hoặc chí ít là vậy…

Naruto chỉ có 1 điểm yếu duy nhất và đó cũng là 'vảy ngược'*** của hắn- một người con gái mà hắn mang về 6 năm trước.

* * *

_Tada! Chap 1 đã xong,Fay &amp; Sora mong nhận được review của mọi người_

_ Đây là tác phẩm đầu tay của bọn mình,mong các bạn đừng ném đá :)_

_Chú thích:  
*'Yokai no mori', 'ayakashi-hayashi': rừng quỷ  
'Shinkiri' : sương mù chết chóc (Tên do tác giả chế ,có thể không đúng về mặt nghĩa tiếng Nhật) :)__  
**Hakama,Montsuki kimono:một loại trang phục đàn ông Nhật Bản,search google để hình dung_

_*** 'vảy ngược':vảy ngược của rồng,là điểm quan trọng nhất,người khác không nên chạm vào_


	2. Chương 2: Hinata

_Chương 2 đây rồi! Đọc và review nhak_  
_2 tác giả đã tung rất nhiều spoil,mọi người thử đoán xem có chuyện gì nhak :)_

* * *

"Hinata…Hinata!"

Từ đằng xa,một cô gái trẻ hấp tấp chạy tới.Cô còn rất trẻ,chỉ độ 15-16 tuổi.Mái tóc xanh navy tự do bay trong gió.Có lẽ do chạy nhanh, đôi má trở nên ửng hồng càng làm tôn tên làn da trắng mượt. Đôi mắt to tròn tinh khiết như pha lê không nhiễm chút bụi trần.Dù chỉ khoác lên mình chiếc furisode* đơn giản màu tím nhạt với họa tiết trang nhã viền quanh cũng không làm mất đi vẻ trong trẻo và linh động của cô.Đôi chân trần nhanh nhẹn chạy đến chỗ Naruto,lao vào lòng hắn khiến hắn phải lùi lại vài bước.Hắn nhìn cô với vẻ ôn nhu, ánh mắt khác xa cách hắn nhìn bất kì ai khác.

"Hinata, đừng chạy nhanh như thế nữa,em sẽ té đấy!"-Naruto nói,nửa nghiêm nghị,nửa đùa.

Hinata vùi đầu vào ngực Naruto rồi ngước lên nhìn hắn, khẽ gật. Nhìn vào khuôn mặt đang ửng hồng vì mệt,hắn không kìm được lòng,cúi xuống hôn lên đôi môi hồng nhuận. Đôi môi nhỏ bé thoáng chút hoảng hốt vì nụ hôn bất ngờ.

"Đến,Hinata,ta có cái này cho em."-Hắn đưa tay ra cho cô xem

Hớn hở như đứa trẻ được kẹo, đôi mắt cô long lanh nhìn vào Naruto. Hắn thấy hình ảnh của mình phản chiếu trong đôi mắt trong veo đó,như cả thế giới chỉ có cô và hắn. Hắn thích cái cách cô nhìn hắn,thích cô dựa dẫm vào hắn,thích cách cô ảnh hưởng tới tâm tình của hắn.

"Nhưng lần này em không được cất vào hộp nữa mà phải đeo nó,ta đã đặt kết ấn của mình vào đây,nó sẽ giúp ta tìm được em,dù em ở đâu,chỉ cần em sử dụng đến nó."-Naruto dặn dò , bởi những món quà hắn tặng cho Hinata đều được cô cất giữ cẩn thận trong chiếc hộp nhỏ xinh xắn của mình

Cô mỉm cười gật đầu,lời nói chực thoát khỏi khóe môi nhưng lại thôi.

Đáy mắt che đậy sự xót xa,hắn gục đầu vào vai cô,nói nhỏ đến mức chỉ mình hắn nghe được: "Một ngày nào đó,chắc chắn sẽ được…Ta hứa với em!"

Rời khỏi vai của Hinata,hắn thấy cô nhìn hắn với đôi mắt đầy vẻ lo lắng và khó hiểu,cái đầu nhỏ hơi nghiêng như đang suy nghĩ.Hắn yêu chết đi được cái dáng vẻ này của cô

"Thật sự là bị em đánh bại rồi !" – Naruto cười,tay nhẹ xoa đầu Hinata- "Quay lưng lại,ta giúp em đeo"

Naruto cẩn thận vén mái tóc dài ấy sang một bên và đeo nó vào cổ cô,hành động nhẹ nhàng như sợ bàn tay thô ráp của mình sẽ làm tổn thương cô.Cái cổ trắng ngần,mảnh mai,làn da mịn màng,đôi tai bạch ngọc khéo léo và hương thơm bách hợp thoang thoảng-một vẻ đẹp băng thanh ngọc khiết**.Hắn nhìn cô chăm chú,tà khí bắt đầu nhen nhóm khiến hắn khó khăn lắm mới kìm lại được những suy nghĩ đen tối mình.Hắn đợi cô lớn,hắn không muốn cô bị vấy bẩn bởi sự đen tối ấy. Đó quả thật là một sự hành hạ đối với Naruto,là sự hành hạ ngọt ngào cô dành cho hắn,hắn chỉ đành chấp nhận.

Món quà mà Naruto dành tặng cho Hinata là một cây sáo nhỏ chỉ cỡ ngón tay út với đường nét chạm trổ tinh tế .Cây sáo được làm từ một ống trúc nhỏ,có dấu kết ấn của hắn ở trên thân ,nối với nó - một sợi dây nhỏ bằng loại dây leo mảnh khảnh,mềm mỏng nhưng chắc chắn. Đó là thành quả của hắn trong một khoảng thời gian khá dài. Điểm đặc biệt chính là khi thổi sáo, đối với người khác mà nói thì họ không thể nghe được gì,nó giống như một cây sáo câm, thứ âm thanh câm lặng đó chỉ có hắn mới nghe được,dù là ở cự ly nào.

"Hãy hứa với ta là em luôn giữ nó bên mì nào em cần mà ta không ở đó,em chỉ việc thổi cây sáo này và ta sẽ đến ngay"-Hắn dặn dò cô kĩ lưỡng.

Cô thích thú với món quà,cũng có đôi chút tò mò nhưng vẫn ngoan ngoãn gật đầu,chỉ vậy thôi cũng đủ khiến hắn yên lòng . Hinata bỗng khựng lại,bất giác lùi vài bước,nắm nhẹ tay áo hắn nhìn theo hướng cô đang nhìn, đôi chân mày nhíu lại:

" Ta đã đặt kết giới vậy mà vẫn để vài linh hồn lọt vào,quả là sơ suất!"

Hắn đưa tay ra định xóa sổ linh hồn kia nhưng Hinata đã kéo tay hắn lại,lắc đầu.Dù sao những linh hồn đó cũng không gây hại gì ai,chúng chỉ thi thoảng xuất hiện rồi lại biến mất.Có điều,linh hồn là thứ con người không thể thấy được,nhưng Hinata thường hay thấy chúng,từ nhỏ đã vậy, đó là khả năng cô thừa hưởng từ cha mẹ của mình,những người đã mất từ rất lâu…

"Nào,chúng ta vào nhà"-Naruto bảo,rồi bất chợt bế xốc cô lên,hướng về ngôi nhà nhỏ.

Nếu là những người con gái khác,họ sẽ cười và mắng yêu hắn vì hành động bất ngờ đó.Còn cô,cô cũng cười,nhưng vẫn im lặng,vùi đầu vào lòng hắn cảnh bình yên này thật đẹp, đến mức người ta nghĩ nó là vĩnh cữu,rằng nó không thể bị phá hủy . Chỉ là chuyện đời thường không như thế.

* * *

_Hết chap 2 rồi,Chap 3 sẽ ra lò trong thời gian sớm nhất ! Chủ thớt xin "hứa"  
2 tác giả cảm thấy xanh navy là màu khá hợp để tả màu tóc Hinata,dù ghi xanh navy vào văn nghe có vẻ hơi gượng :(  
Mọi người phát hiện được gì ko?__ :)_

**_Chú thích:_**

_*furisode : một loại kimono có tay áo rất dài_

_** "đôi tai bạch ngọc khéo léo" : Đôi tai trắng,nhỏ nhắn,đẹp_

_"băng thanh ngọc khiết" : trong nh__ư băng,sạch như ngọc_


	3. Phụ chương 2 : Gặp lại

Tg1: "Cám ơn mọi người đã theo dõi,review của mọi người là động lực rất lớn đối với bọn mình,vì vậy..."

Tg2: "Cứ gạch đá thẳng tay,tụi mình chịu hết "

Tg1: "Giỏi..."

* * *

"Đuổi theo !"

"Ở bên này…Chắc chắn nó chưa đi xa được !"

"Bắt nó lại,tao muốn con nhỏ đó !" -Người đàn ông to béo hung dữ ra lệnh cho đám gia nô

"Ông chủ! Nó đang chạy về hướng khu rừng cấm !"

"Bắt nó lại trước khi nó vào đó, lũ vô dụng! Lấy lại khoản tiền đó cho tao !

...

"_Thật ồn ào,lũ người ngu xuẩn phiền phức,chúng đang làm gì gần khu rừng của ta,vào giờ này !"_

...

"Ông chủ,con bé đó đã chạy vào rừng,ta mất dấu nó rồi ! Có nên đuổi theo nữa không?" - Đám gia nô sợ sệt hỏi tên chủ

"Đồ ngu,thế mà cũng hỏi! Mày muốn chết không? Muốn thì vào đi! Đi về! Khốn kiếp,tự nhiên lại bỏ tiền ra mua con nhỏ đó,thế là đi tong ! Ra khỏi cái ranh giới quái quỷ này càng nhanh càng tốt,trời sắp tối rồi! Lũ ăn hại! Chiều nay nhịn cơm hết đi,cái lũ…" -Dù đã đi xa nhưng tiếng chửi của hắn cứ văng vẳng,một thứ âm thanh nhức tai.

...

" _Nhảm nhí ! Làm gì có ai gan đến mức đặt chân vào rừng giờ này ! Đám người vẽ chuyện!"_

Đằng xa,1 chàng trai đeo mặt nạ cáo nằm trên cành cây,một chân thả lỏng đung đưa,muốn bao nhiêu tùy ý có bấy nhiêu tùy ý,không lôi thôi mà lại toát lên vẻ lường biếng nhưng hấp dẫn.

"Chết tiệt,chỉ vì một chuyện cỏn con mà phá rối giấc ngủ của ta!"-Hắn càu nhàu

Hắn đứng lên định rời đi nhưng chợt nhiên cơ thể hắn cứng lại, đôi tai rung rung:

"Không đúng,có gì đó xuất hiện trong khu rừng,không phải yêu ma … CON NGƯỜI !"

Sát khí đột nhiên toát ra từ cơ thể hắn khiến những yêu quái khác trông thấy đều phải bỏ chạy. Đuôi cáo dựng hẳn lên, đôi mắt rực đỏ,hắn bắt đầu hướng về phía luồng khí lạ.

Trời đã gần tàn,khu rừng dần trở về với dáng vẻ đáng sợ nhất của nó: tăm tối, âm u, đầy tà khí giống như những cái tên của nó.Tên cữu vĩ lao nhanh qua từng ngọn cây,gây ra những tiếng xào xạc gấp rút,ghê rợn.

"Thật nực cười,lũ người ngu xuẩn! Đã đến đây rồi thì chỉ còn đường chết !"- Hắn cười khinh miệt.

…

"_Kì lạ,luồng khí này…giống như đã từng gặp ở đâu…" … " _ĐẰNG KIA !"

Dưới ánh sáng chập choạng của buổi chiều tà mọi vật trở nên tối tăm,hòa lẫn nhưng đôi mắt tinh tường của hắn hoàn toàn không bị ảnh hưởng,hắn vẫn có thể nhìn thấy rất rõ mọi vật.Góc tối nơi mà hắn phát hiện được có một bóng hình nhỏ bé co lại như thể con mồi trước mặt thợ săn . Đôi chân trần rướm máu, đôi tay ốm yếu cố ôm lấy thân thể,mái tóc rối bù,bộ đồ cũ nát rách bươm không thể che kín các vết thương chằn chịt.

"Nơi cấm địa này không phải chỗ loài người các ngươi có thể đặt chân tới!"- Hắn thét lớn-"Người xâm phạm lãnh thổ này, PHẢI CHẾT !" - Nói xong, hắn giương móng vuốt,trông hung dữ như một kẻ săn mồi háu đói ,chực lao đến, chuẩn bị kết thúc sinh mạng kẻ xâm nhập.

Khuôn mặt đang vùi vào đầu gối ngước lên khi nghe thấy tiếng động. Đôi mắt mệt mỏi,vô hồn nhìn vào khoảng không mờ mịt…

Điều gì đó đã làm hắn khựng lại. Đằng sau gương mặt lấm lem bùn đất và máu kia là đội mắt trắng trống rỗng.Bóng người ấy bò lại gần hắn,nắm lấy gấu quần hắn,run rẫy,câm lặng . Ngay lập tức hắn lùi lại,vẻ hoảng hốt. Đôi mắt đó nhìn xoáy vào mắt hắn,van nài.Rồi như kiệt sức,thân hình ấy ngã rạp xuống đất,bất động.

Hắn thu vuốt lại, đuôi dịu xuống,mắt trở về màu xanh như mọi khi,môi mấp máy: "L...là em…"

...

"Từ giờ… em đi với tôi"

* * *

_Những câu trong "...",in nghiêng trong truy__ện __đều chỉ thể hiện suy nghĩ của nhân vật_

_Chap sau,1 nhân vật mới xuất hiện,khuấy động bầu không khí !  
**~~~~B**_**_ên lề ~~~~~_**

**_Trong qu_****_á trình viết fic,2 tg thường có "đôi chút" xích mích,đại loại :_**

_Tg1: "Cho thêm mấy con hồ ly nữ chân dài miên man vào truyện đi,cho chúng nó quyến rũ Na, blah blah blah..."_

_Tg2: "Không! Quá harem "_

_Tg1: "Tui drop!"_

_Tg2: "Thế có viết nữa không?! "_

_Tg1: "...viết... TT^TT "_


	4. Chương 3: Vị khách không mời

_Tg1: "Sặc đâu ! Sặc của tui đâu! Sặc của tui….." TT^TT_

_Tg2: "Kiềm chế,hết sức kiềm chế" _

* * *

Rừng cấm âm u và đầy tà khí, nơi trú ngụ của các loài thú dữ và yêu ma.Có ai ngờ được trong một nơi như vậy lại có cánh đồng tươi tốt và một ngôi nhà nhỏ bé chứa đựng sự bình yên, tách biệt với vẻ âm lãnh tăm tối. Đó chính là "nhà" của chủ nhân khu rừng này.Hắn không cần một chỗ ở nhất định,cũng không cần thứ gọi là "nhà".Nhưng vì cô hắn đã xây nên "căn nhà" đó ,một "ngôi nhà" nhỏ chỉ dành cho hai người - một vùng trời mà cô khao khát có được.

Trời đã sáng, ánh nắng dần chiếu sáng từng ngóc ngách của cánh rừng.Và ngôi nhà là nơi đầu tiên đón nhận được ánh sáng ban mai đó. Mọi vật đều bừng tỉnh thế nhưng chủ nhân của ngôi nhà thì vẫn còn ngủ.

Hắn vẫn còn say giấc,chiếc áo ngủ hơi trễ xuống để lộ lồng ngực rắn chắc,tay ôm Hinata vào lòng.Cô gái nhỏ nhắn vùi vào lòng hắn, đôi môi khẽ giương lên như thấy mộng đẹp,một vài sợi tóc nghịch ngợm vương lên khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn.

"_**Hừ! Hạnh phúc nhỉ ? Hay thật!"**_

Naruto chợt bừng tỉnh, đôi mắt mở to.Hắn cảm nhận được gì đó - Một con người!

"_Con người sao ! Giờ này ! Ta phải giải quyết nhanh chuyện này trước bọn chúng mới được !" _

Không kịp suy nghĩ gì khác,hắn bật dậy khỏi giường và làm Hinata tỉnh giấc.Cô nhìn hắn với vẻ mặt mơ màng và khó hiể cảm thấy mình thật ngốc,hắn đã vô tình phá giấc ngủ của cô,hắn muốn quay lại ôm cô vào lòng, đưa cô vào giấc ngủ lần nữa nhưng khổ nỗi hắn cần phải đi ngay.

"_Chết tiệt,sao lại nhằm lúc này cơ chứ!" _

Không còn cách nào khác,hắn bèn cuối xuống hôn lên trán cô

"Ta có việc phải đi,chỉ một chút thôi rồi sẽ về ngay,em ở nhà đợi ta." - Hắn chỉ kịp nói vậy rồi lao nhanh ra khỏi nhà như một tia chớp, để lại Hinata vẫn trong trạng thái mơ ngủ.

Hắn lao nhanh qua từng ngọn cây, hướng về nơi luồng khí phát ra . Khi hắn vừa đến nơi thì luồng khí cũng biến mất,những gì trước mặt hắn chỉ còn là một cái xác không xương.

"Lại là bọn honeki*!Ta đến trễ một bước rồi,kể ra chúng cũng nhanh thật!Chí ít chúng cũng còn chừa lại trái tim cho ta" – Nói rồi hắn lấy trái tim ra khỏi cái xác và ăn nó.

Mùi vị của trái tim là thứ vô cùng hấp dẫn đối với loài yêu quái,nếu hắn tới trễ chút nữa là bị những con yêu quái khác cuỗm mất trái tim đó rồi,nhất là hiếm khi có con người vào rừng . May thay , lũ honeki chỉ thích ăn xương,chúng chỉ cần xương và đó là tất cả.Cũng lạ,một đại yêu ma như Naruto mà lại phải nhanh chân để giành lấy phần ăn cho mình. Đó là vì trong giới yêu ma,thức ăn là thứ phải 'nhanh thì được,chậm thì mất', không kể là loài gì, ở cấp bậc nào – đó là quy luật của cuộc chơi.

Bình thường hắn chỉ ăn tim thú rừng,còn những thớ thịt tươi ngon thì đem về cho Hinata nấu nướng . Nhưng đây là thịt người,hắn không thể đem về cho cô thứ này!

"Lát nữa ta sẽ đi săn mang thứ khác về.Còn giờ thì…" - Naruto tự nhủ

Hắn đem cái xác ra bìa rừng,nơi loài người có thể phát hiện rồi để đó.

"Ngươi đã vào rừng thì đây là kết cục của ngươi . Không thể để xác người trong rừng được" -Hắn nói rồi quay lưng bỏ đi.

...

"Ahhh ! Chết tiệt,cái xác mềm nhũn thật kinh tởm! Bọn quỷ honeki các ngươi có giỏi lần sau ăn xong rồi tự vứt đi" - Hắn hét lớn – "Mà khoan đã,tại sao ta lại phải làm cái nhiệm vụ 'dọn dẹp' này chứ. Aahh ! Ta đúng là điên rồi mà !"

Naruto chợt nhớ ra nãy giờ hắn đi cũng lâu rồi,mà Hinata thì lại đang ở nhà chờ.Thế là hắn phóng hết tốc lực đi tìm mồi,sau một hồi cũng tóm được một con heo rừng to béo và hăm hở mang chiến lợi phẩm trở về.

Vừa về đến nơi hắn đã nhận ra ngay có điều gì đó bất thường.Lại một luồng khí lạ ... À mà không,phải là quen,rất quen mới đúng.

**_"Là hắn!"_**

Ngay lập tức,Naruto ném con mồi xuống đất rồi lao vào nhà và nhìn thấy "hắn ta" đang ngồi tự nhiên nhâm nhi tách trà Hinata đã pha,còn cô cũng đang ngồi nhìn hắn.

"Sasuke! Tại sao ngươi xuất hiện ở đây ?!"

"Ta tìm ngươi ? Không được à?" –Sasuke điềm tĩnh trả lời

" Không phải ngươi có _'việc quan trọng phải làm'_ sao ? " - Naruto hỏi lại,nhại giọng Sasuke

" Làm xong rồi . Sao hả,chờ ta lâu quá ngươi giận à ? "

"Ta chờ ngươi bao giờ ! Ngươi tìm ta làm gì, đồ Thiên cẩu đáng ghét ?! " – Naruto hằn học

"Ta muốn xem tên cửu vĩ nhà ngươi sống thế nào." –Sasuke liếc mắt qua Hinata,nhếch môi-" Xem ra ngươi sống khá tốt đấy chứ"

"Thì sao? Có vấn đề gì ? Mà xem ra ngươi cũng khá lên đấy,giấu được cả luồng khí của mình,ta đã không phát hiện được ngươi sớm."

"Ta đâu có như ngươi,cứ giậm chân một chỗ."

"Ngươi đừng có mà khinh bỉ ta, đồ chết tiệt,có im miệng ngay không ! Ngươi muốn đánh nhau hả !" -Naruto thực sự bị chọc tức lên

"Ngươi cứ tiếp tục chửi bậy như vậy trước mặt vợ ngươi à" – Sasuke chỉ qua Hinata,giọng châm chọc

"Cô ấy không phải vợ ta, à mà phải…mà không…Ahhh ! Liên quan gì tới ngươi!" – Naruto sắp không kiềm chế được nữa

"Bạn ngươi tới thăm mà lại không đãi món heo rừng ngươi vừa mang về,thất lễ quá đấy."- Quý ngài Thiên cẩu vẫn điềm tĩnh,như không có chuyện gì xảy ra.

Nếu không có Hinata ngồi đó,Naruto hẳn đã lao vào cấu xé tên kia đến chết,hắn chỉ đành ngậm cục tức trong lòng.

_"Được lắm Sasuke,ngươi đúng là chọc ta tức điên lên.Hãy đợi đó,sẽ có ngày ta vặt hết lông cánh của ngươi! Đồ con quạ đáng ghét !"_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Lại có người chết nữa à?"

"Ừ,nghe nói hắn vào rừng,bảo rằng không tin cái truyền thuyết 'vớ vẩn' đó !"

"Trời ạ,anh ta thật ngu ngốc,đã b..."

"Truyền thuyết gì ?"

Từ xa,hai cô gái trẻ tiến đến đám đông người đang tụ họp,có vẻ như chuyện đó đã khiến họ tò mò.Người đàn ông quay lại nhìn hai cô gái lạ mặt

"Các cô... từ trên trời rơi xuống hả -_-"

"Xin lỗi,chúng tôi mới từ lục địa khác đến" -Một cô trả lời,vẻ khó chịu ra mặt

"Ồ vậy sao,vậy tôi kể cho các cô ngh…"

"Không,chúng tôi không cần nghe mấy cái truyền thuyết gì gì đó,tôi chỉ muốn biết tại sao hắn ta chết, để còn tránh"-Cô tóc ngắn cắt lời người đàn ông

"Ờ thì… hắn không chịu nghe lời mọi người nên đã đi vào đó" -Ông ta chỉ tay về phí khu rừng âm u-"Khi chúng tôi phát hiện thì hắn chỉ còn lại bộ da,thậm chí mất cả trái tim,thật khủng khiếp!"- Nói tới đó ông ta đã xanh mặt lại

"Ai giết hắn?"

"Là các loài yêu quái sống trong rừng,chúng…"

Một lần nữa,không để người đàn ông kia kịp nói hết câu,cô lại ngắt lời

"Hiểu rồi,vậy chúng ta chỉ cần tránh xa khu rừng này là được." - Cô nói rồi quay lưng đi.

"Này! Có ai nói với các cô là các cô rất thô lỗ không!"

"Có,vậy thì sao?! " - Ả tóc ngắn quay lại, ánh mắt sắc bén

"Không…Không có gì" … "Người gì đâu mà dữ quá không biết"- Hắn lí nhí

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Sao cậu không thử nghe hắn kể mấy cái truyền thuyết đó chứ,tớ cũng muốn nghe!" – Cô gái với mái tóc dài màu nắng quay sang người bạn của mình

"Chúng ta đến đây để buôn bán,không phải tán dóc" – Đó là câu trả lời mà cô nhận được

"Trời ạ,cậu thật là chán chết được !"

"Tớ vậy đấy,cậu có ý kiến gì à!"

"Thôi được rồi 'bà chị',tớ không muốn cãi nhau,cứ đi tiếp thôi"

Vậy là cô cũng đành chịu hàng với người bạn khó tính của mình. Nhưng cô lại không để ý rằng "bà chị" ấy cũng đang ra chiều suy nghĩ :

"_Ma quỷ sao,cũng thú vị đấy chứ"_

* * *

_* Honeki: qu__ỷ rút xương (__c__ăn cứ theo Inuyasha chap 481 ) :))_

_Ch__ương sau : Sasuke ! Ta v__à ngươi quyết đấu!_

**_~~~~ B__ên lề ~~~~_**

_Tg1: "Sặc kìa ! Há há ! Sặc kìa Sặc kìa ! Hé hé hé!"_

_Tg2: "Uống thuốc đi !" -_-"_


	5. Chương 4: Sasuke

_Tg2 : "C__ó lẽ tui sẽ thêm Neji vào,thấy đc hok?"_

_Tg1 : "Neji ?! Zậy tui cũng mún Itachi, ITACHIIIII ! "_

_Tg2: "C__ũng được__ "_

_Tg1: "Lun c__ả __Madara vào đi,rùi thêm cả ... và... blah blah blah "_

_Tg2: " *Beep*, được voi đòi tiên !"_

* * *

Núi Kuroshima nơi tộc Tengu sinh sống...

"Itachi...Itachi..."

Một đứa bé trai trắng trẻo khoảng 6-7 tuổi với mái tóc vàng như ánh mặt trời đang chạy quanh núi

"Neh, ngươi có thấy Itachi đâu không"

Đứa bé hỏi 1 Tengu cấp thấp đang quét sân ở tiền viện

"Ah Naruto-sama , người lại tìm Itachi-sama ạ"

"Uh, ngươi thấy hắn đâu không ? "

"Không ạ, Naruto-sama"

"Haizzz..."

Naruto mặt phụng phịu, 3 cái đuôi xụ xuống, vẻ chán nản buồn bực không hề che dấu.Hắn bây giờ như 1 chú cún nhỏ đáng thương khiến người khác thương cảm.

"Naruto-sama hay người thử đến thác nước phía sau núi thử xem"

"Ah đúng rồi, cảm ơn ngươi...À ngươi tên gì nhỉ ?"

" Kou, Naruto-sama người vừa hỏi tên ta vào hôm qu_ ... Aizz lại đi mất rồi" T^T

… ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Itachi, cuối cùng cũng tìm được ngươi rồi, ha ha ha"

Chàng trai ở cạnh thác nước nghe thấy liền nghiêng người nhìn sang Naruto.Gương mặt tuấn tú, mái tóc dài màu đen buộc lại phía sau đuôi.Hắn thoạt nhìn là kiểu đàn ông ôn nhu , dịu dàng nhưng đôi mắt như ngọc trai đen của hắn lại luôn hờ hững, lạnh lùng.

Hắn - Itachi - là thiên tài của tộc Uchiha, người được đặt kì vọng lớn nhất trong tộc và được định sẵn sẽ là tộc trưởng kế tiếp của tộc Tengu.Mọi người có kẻ ngưỡng mộ cũng có kẻ ghen tị, nịnh bợ lấy lòng nhưng Itachi chưa bao giờ dùng nửa con mắt để quan tâm. Kẻ có thể được hắn để ý và dặt vào trong lòng rất ít, nhưng 1 khi bước được vào lòng hắn, hắn sẽ thật tâm đối đãi và trân trọng. Tính đến thời điểm này chỉ có 2 người là Uchiha Sasuke-em trai hắn và con hồ ly ngốc Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto ngươi lại ồn ào nữa rồi"-Itachi bộ dạng vô cùng bất đắc dĩ

" Itachi, không cần nói nhiều, mau đấu với ta, lần này ta chắc chắn thắng"

"Aizzz...Ta phải nói bao nhiêu lần nữa ngươi mới hiểu, hiện tại ngươi chỉ mới tu luyện được 3 đuôi, đợi khi được 9 đuôi hãy đến thách đấu với ta."

" Ahhhh ta không tin ta đánh không lại ngươi"- Naruto tức giận trông như 1 con mèo bị đạp phải đuôi. Itachi tự hỏi liệu Naruto có thật sự là cáo hay không nữa,đôi mắt hơi híp lại đánh giá Naruto. Ngay khi Naruto bị nhìn đến nổi da gà , hắn chậm rãi mở miệng "Naruto...ngươi chắc chắn rằng ngươi thật sự thuộc hồ tộc chứ? Với đầu óc ngớ ngẩn như ngươi ta thật sự không nghi ngờ việc ngươi nhầm lẫn mèo với cáo đâu.Cứ thật tâm thừa nhận, ta sẽ không cười nhạo ngươi đâu." Tuy nói vậy nhưng khóe môi lại đang treo 1 nụ cười giễu cợt không hề che dấu.

" Ahhh...ITACHI " Naruto gầm lên 1 tiếng, giương vuốt lao đến Itachi với tốc độ cực khi đó Itachi vẫn vô cùng thản nhiên như không thấy nguy hiểm đến gần

" Ta nói Naruto, bộ dạng bây giờ của ngươi bây giờ càng giống mèo, đến kêu meow cho ta nghe thử xem"

Naruto bị trêu chọc đồng thời vồ hụt càng thêm nóng giận, tăng tốc độ lao đến Itachi.Còn Itachi lại tiếp tục thong thả trêu đùa bạn nhỏ Naruto, chơi đến vui vẻ.Chợt hắn nhẹ nhàng luồn ra sau Naruto, với 1 cái phẩy tay...

TÙM...

Bạn nhỏ Naruto đã vô cùng vinh quang lao xuống nước...

" Phì...phì..." Cáo nhỏ của chúng ta cố ngoi lên khỏi mặt nước, bộ dạng ướt như chuột lột muốn thê thảm, hướng ánh mắt như dao găm về phía kẻ đầu sỏ kia.Nếu ánh mắt có thể giết người, tin chắc rằng Itachi đã bị chém vạn lần.

Trong khi đó Itachi bộ dáng sạch sẽ khoan thai đứng trên bờ trưng ra bộ mặt vô ( tg2: số ) tội, như thể người vừa khiến Naruto bay xuống nước không phải là hắn.Nếu như không tính tới ánh mắt chứa đầy ý cười giễu cợt thì ai cũng sẽ tin hắn là người ngoài cuộ ên một cành cây gần đó,một cậu bé điển trai quan sát hết thảy. Cậu bé thoạt nhìn cũng trạc tuổi Naruto , giống Itachi đến 7 phần, phía sau còn có đôi cánh đen tuyền vì tu vi* thấp mà chưa che dấu được.

" Naruto đồ đại ngốc, dù biết kết quả như vậy vẫn cố lao vào.Tại sao anh hai cứ phải tốn thời gian với hắn như vậy."

" ITACHI "- Lại thêm 1 tiếng rống giận

Sasuke vô lực ngửa mặt lên trời thở dài" Đến nữa rồi..."

"Sasuke, em không tính xuống giúp anh một chút à" Giọng nói mang theo ý cười của Itachi vang lên

Trên đầu Sasuke đổ xuống 3 vạch đen khả nghi , lầm bầm oán thầm

_"Giúp? Anh hai, anh chắc chắn là cần em giúp sao? Anh chắc chắn câu này là anh nói chứ không phải là con hồ ly kia ? Mà anh muốn chơi thì cứ chơi tại sao lại kéo em vào chứ hả "_

Sasuke vừa cau có vừa nhảy xuống nhưng chân chưa chạm đất thì đã nghe tiếng của Naruto vọng lại

" Sasuke ta cấm ngươi nhúng tay vào "

Sasuke quay sang anh trai của mình, khẽ nhún vai, trưng ra bộ mặt ý nói " không phải em không muốn giúp đâu" rất đáng ăn đòn sau đó khoanh tay tiếp tục xem cuộc quay sang mỉm cười với em mình, một nụ cười ôn nhu nhưng Sasuke cảm thấy lạnh sống lưng.

Quả nhiên...

" Naruto, ta nhớ ra ta còn việc chưa làm xong. Ngươi ở lại đấu với Sasuke, khi nào thắng lại đấu với ta"

Dứt lời liền biến mất để lại Naruto ngây ngốc chưa kịp tiêu hóa nội dung câu nói và Sasuke đang tức đến nghiến răng nghiến lợi vì bị ông anh trai tính kế.

_… ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... _

Sau ngày Itachi bỏ đi quăng cho Sasuke 1 phiền phức lớn, mỗi ngày của Sasuke đều trải qua trong đau đớn...

" Sasukeeeeee..."

Một bóng cam lao với tốc độ cực nhanh đến chỗ Sasuke và...

"1, 2, 3..." - đây là tiếng lòng của quần chúng xem kịch

BỐP...RẦM...BỊCH... - đây là âm thanh quen thuộc hằng ngày

Không hổ là em trai của thiên tài Itachi, Sasuke cũng là 1 tiểu thiên tài, chỉ trong vòng 3 giây giải quyết xong ông như anh trai mình thích bày trò đùa dai với Naruto, Sasuke thích giải quyết nhanh gọn nên tình hình mỗi ngày chính là Naruto nhanh chóng bị K.O không thương tiếc.

Sasuke không thèm nhìn Naruto một cái đã quay lưng bỏ đi, cũng không quên oán thầm anh trai

_" Thật là đồ vô lương tâm, quăng cho mình một thằng ngốc phiền toái rồi bỏ đi. Thật là..."_

Chuyện Naruto bám theo cậu đã kéo dài 1 tuần rồi và cậu đã sắp mất hết kiên nhẫn với các trận đấu vô bổ này.Cậu thật sự không hiểu tại sao anh mình có thể chịu đựng được lâu đến vậy.

" Sasuke, ngươi đứng lại cho ta ! "

Sasuke chậm rãi xoay người lại, giương mắt đánh giá Naruto đang tức giận đứng dậy giống như Itachi đã làm khiến Naruto lạnh sống lưng.Một lát sau Sasuke lạnh nhạt phun ra 4 chữ đả kích tâm hồn yếu đuối của Naruto (tg2: _"yếu đuối"_ hả ?! Tâm hồn chống đạn thì có)

" Quá yếu, vô dụng "

Xong giương cánh bay đi bỏ lại Naruto tức nghẹn đến mức mặt đỏ bừng.

Hôm sau...

Sasuke ngồi dưới gốc cây anh đào đọc sách, chợt cậu đóng sách lại đứng dậy nhìn về phía mặt trời...Ừ, trễ hơn mọi hôm...

Sau đó Sasuke bỏ đi, hôm đó, Naruto không đến

Ngày tiếp theo, Naruto cũng không xuất hiện...

7 ngày sau, cũng không xuất hiện,...

Ngày qua ngày, mọi người dần quên đi việc Naruto thách đấu với Sasuke . Cho đến 1000 năm sau...

Sasuke hiện tại đã cao hơn, đã đủ khả năng che đi đôi cánh ngày một rộng hơn đủ để bao bọc 2 người, làn da không còn trắng trẻo như trước mà đã nhuộm 1 chút màu đồng do tu luyện.Đôi mắt ngày càng sắc lạnh và ngày càng kiệm lời, khác xa anh trai của mình( Tg2: * khóe miệng co giật * khác chỗ nào…?)

"Sasukeeee..."

Một bóng cam lâu ngày không gặp lao đến chỗ Sasuke, bóng cam đó mau nhưng Sasuke cũng không phải vừa, hắn nhanh chóng tung người ra phía sau tránh móng vuốt, dù vậy nhưng bên má cũng bị cào rách một đường.Máu tươi nhanh chóng chảy ra làm hắn nhíu mày.Đã bao lâu rồi hắn chưa bị thương, chính hắn cũng không nhớ.

" Ha ha ha , Sasuke thấy thành quả tu luyện của ta thế nào, lợi hại chứ hả ! "

Đứng trước mặt Sasuke quả nhiên là Naruto . Lâu ngày không gặp,hắn đã cao thêm không ít, dù vẫn thấp hơn Sasuke nửa cái đầu.Hắn đã bớt đi 1 phần non nớt lại tăng thêm 1 phần trầm ổn, nhưng dù vậy vẫn là tính tình đầy nhiệt huyết của 1 thanh niên mới lớn . Kiêu ngạo bất tuân chính là để miêu tả Naruto bây giờ . Hiện tại hắn đã tiến bộ hơn trước rất nhiều, tu vi tăng cao hơn, hơn nữa đuôi cũng nhiều ra thêm 4 cái.

" Sasuke đến đấu với ta một trận, lần này ta chắc chắn sẽ thắng ha ha ha"

Sasuke im lặng nhìn Naruto đang cuồng vọng trước mặt, hơi nhíu mày

_" Có lẽ anh hai nói đúng, Naruto không phải là cửu vĩ hồ, hắn giống con khổng tước kiêu ngạo hơn"_

Sasuke tưởng tượng 7 cái đuôi cáo của Naruto thành đuôi khổng tước khiến hắn không kìm được,cười nhẹ một tiếng

" Được, đến lúc thua đừng có khóc lóc bỏ trốn như lần trước"

" Ahhh ai nói với ngươi là ta bỏ trốn, ta chính là đi tu luyện, đi tu luyện đó"

" À...vậy sao, hiểu rồi"

Tuy miệng nói vậy nhưng mắt lại lộ vẻ không tin còn có 1 chút thông cảm và an ủi.Ánh mắt như vậy chẳng khác nào muốn nói " ta hiểu mà, ta thông cảm với ngươi cho nên không cần phải nói dối" .Sasuke quả thực đã thành công trong việc khiến Naruto phát điên.

Naruto tự nhận khả năng kiềm chế của mình không tệ nhưng trước mặt 2 anh em nhà Uchiha, hắn như 1 tên hề, luôn bị 2 anh em đùa giỡn mà không thể phản khá em nhà này đúng là khắc tinh của hắn mà!

Như một cơn gió, Naruto lao đến chỗ Sasuke với tốc độ cực nhanh, vuốt sắc như dao lại chứa kịch độc không chút lưu tình hướng đến chỗ đối thủ.Nhưng Sasuke không phải là loại người sẽ đứng tại chỗ chịu chết, hắn giương cánh tung người lên né đòn, nhanh chóng triệu hồi kiếm của mình bắt đầu phản kích.Nếu như cửu vĩ hồ lợi thế ở tốc độ, là vua ở mặt đất vậy thì Tengu là bá chủ của vùng trời . Hai thân ảnh di chuyển nhanh đến mức chỉ thấy tàn ảnh, đôi lúc lại thấy tia lửa bắn ra cùng với tiếng ma sát chói tai do kiếm và móng vuốt va vào nhau.

Tu luyện thêm 1000 năm khiến Naruto mạnh lên không ít . Tuy bây giờ đấu với Sasuke có chút chật vật nhưng lại cầm cự rất lâu.Hơn nữa đôi khi bất chợt bùng phát cũng khiến Sasuke bị thương .Nói là tỉ thí nhưng từng chiêu từng chiêu chính là sát chiêu đoạt mạng.

Naruto càng đánh càng mạnh, như cỏ dại mạnh mẽ quật cường không bao giờ tàn lụi hoàn toàn . Trong khi đó Sasuke chịu không ít thiệt đã bắt đầu mất kiên nhẫn.Hắn bay lên cao, một tay dùng kiếm ngăn cản Naruto một tay nhanh chóng kết ấn . Từng đợt mây đen vây đến, từng đạo sấm sét đánh xuống chỗ Naruto. Khói đen mịt mù, đợi khói bụi tản đi, ở nơi Naruto vừa đứng chỉ còn lại 1 hố đen lớn.

Sát khí mạnh mẽ đột ngột từ phía sau lưng ụp đến như cơn sóng dữ khiến Sasuke hoảng hốt né tránh lao xuống tránh vuốt của Naruto.Hóa ra sét chỉ đánh trúng một phân thân của Naruto còn hắn nhân lúc đó nhảy lên cây sau lưng Sasuke.Hắn chỉ chờ lúc Sasuke nhìn xuống kiểm tra sống chết của phân thân mà hơi thả lỏng để phản đòn.Cũng may Sasuke né kịp nếu không đôi cánh hắn từ nay trở đi sẽ bị phế.Naruto cũng lao nhanh xuống tiếp tục đấu với Sasuke.

Ngay khi mọi người cho rằng cả 2 sẽ bất phân thắng bại thì một bóng người bay ra đập vào vách đá khiến đá vỡ vụn đổ ập xuống kéo theo người đó.Mọi người quay lại nhìn, quả nhiên Sasuke khoanh 2 tay đang ngạo nghễ đứng đó liếc nhìn Naruto đang liều mạng giãy giụa cố đứng lên.Mày kiếm của Sasuke nhíu lại

" Đủ rồi Naruto, ngươi thua rồi !"

" Khốn khiếp, ta không cam tâm . Ta liều mạng tu luyện như vậy, tại sao lại không thể thắng được ngươi, ta chính là không cam lòng"

" Đừng cố chấp nữa, đây chính là sự khác biệt giữa người thường và thiên tài . Ngươi phải học cách chấp nh_"

" Im đi.Cái gì mà thiên tài chứ, ta không tin ta không vượt qua được ngươi . Chờ đó Sasuke, lần tới ta sẽ đánh bại ngươi rồi tới Itachi"

"... ... ... Được ta đợi ngươi"

Sasuke đứng đó nhìn bóng dáng Naruto tập tễnh dần biến mất, tay trái khẽ siết cánh tay phải.Nơi đó đang bị thương, rõ ràng là vết thương do cửu vĩ gây nên, độc tố từ vết thương đang lan rộng dần.Lúc đó mọi người chỉ biết Naruto bị hắn đánh bay nhưng lại không biết Naruto khiến hắn bị thương.Nếu lúc đó Naruto còn có thể đứng lên đánh tiếp, người bại trận chính là hắn.Nếu không phải vì tự tôn, hắn đã sớm ngã xuống . Nhưng một con người kiêu ngạo như hắn sẽ không cho phép bản thân để lộ mặt yếu đuối của mình trước kẻ thù nên hắn gắng gượng tới bây giờ.

Chỉ là nghĩ lại hoàn cảnh lúc đó và ánh mắt kiên định của Naruto, hắn có cảm giác lời của con cáo kia sẽ có lúc thành sự thật.Hắn đột nhiên thấy sợ, sợ bị Naruto bắt kịp . Sasuke nhíu mày, môi hơi mím lại, bàn tay nắm chặt đến mức gân xanh nổi lên.Một lát sau, như đã âm thầm hạ quyết tâm, Sasuke xoay người hướng về phía sau núi, nơi các cuộc luyện tập khắc nghiệt diễn ra.

Có thể Naruro và Sasuke không để ý , nhưng họ đã bắt đầu đặt đối phương vào lòng, không chỉ là bạn mà còn là một đối thủ đáng trân trọng và dần dần trở thành bạn thân, 2 kẻ này chính là điển hình cho loại người ' không đánh không thân'.Thậm chí mục đích ban đầu của trận đấu đã không còn ai nhớ đến, chỉ muốn vượt qua đối phương và không bị đối phương vượt không ai chú ý, trong bóng tối có một bóng người âm thầm quan sát hết thảy.Hắn khẽ cười rồi lắc đầu xoay người bỏ đi.

Ngày hôm đó đã có rất nhiều thứ thay đổi và bánh xe vận mệnh đã bắt đầu quay ...

* * *

_*Tu vi: thành quả đạt đươc trong th__ời_ _gian tu luyện_

_C__ác sự kiện trong chương 4,5 diễn ra trc chương 3_

_Đón xem chương tiếp theo trong thời gian rất gần ! _

_**~~~ Bên lề ~~~**_

_Tg2: "There,ya happy now ?! Vui chưa ?" :)_

_Tg1: "Vui ! Ê mà hơi ít,thêm mấy blah blah blah" ^O^_

_Tg2: "Stop,enough! " -_-_


	6. Chương 5: Một lần nữa giáp mặt

_Chương 5 ra lò !_

_Xin lỗi vì dòng thời gian khá lộn xộn (chương 5 diễn ra sau chương 4 &amp; trước chương 3)_

_Chương 6 hiện đang được gấp rút hoàn tất trong thời gian sớm nhất_

* * *

Trong một ngôi nhà nhỏ giữa khu rừng "bình yên",chủ nhân của nó đang "tiếp đãi" một vị "khách quý"

Giọng nói của họ vang vọng khắp khu rừng.Có vẻ hai người đó đang có một cuộc nói chuyện rất "vui vẻ"

"Sasuke,không ngờ ngươi cũng tìm được đến đây,nôn nóng được thua ta quá sao ?"

" Naruto, hơn mấy trăm năm không gặp, hóa ra ngươi trốn trong khu rừng này ... ... ... ta đã bảo ...thua thì đừng bỏ trốn " – Sasuke trả lời,chẳng ăn nhập gì với câu hỏi của Naruto

Naruto mặt tối sầm lại, nghiến răng: " Ta nói ta không có TRỐN mà đi TU LUYỆN, tên khốn này ! Giờ ta đã mạnh hơn rất nhiều , ngươi chắc chắn sẽ không thắng nổi ta !"

"Ta thấy dù bây giờ ngươi đã luyện đủ chín đuôi,nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là ngươi sẽ đánh bại được ta" –Sasuke lạnh lùng

"Gì chứ ! Ta chắc chắn thắng !"

"Chắc chắn không" -Hắn tuyệt nhiên không một chút thương tiếc cho tâm hồn mong manh (tg2: Cho nói lại -_-) của Naruto – "Ngốc nghếch và vô dụng!"

"Ngươi nói ai hả ?!" – Naruto hẳn đang bị "đả kích" rất rất nặng

"Ta nói ngươi !" - Sasuke rất thảnh thơi từ tốn uống trà rồi quay qua Hinata, lạnh nhạt nói: " Hối hận không ?"

Hinata đang khó hiểu thì Sasuke nói nốt câu sau với một cái nhếch mày gian tà: " Làm vợ hắn, hối hận không? Nếu muốn, ta đưa cô về núi ... tránh xa tên ngốc này "

Xoạch... mặt Hinata đỏ rực

Rầm... cái bàn bị Naruto bóp nát 1 góc

Cạch... Sasuke thong thả đặt chén trà xuống bàn, kiên nhẫn chờ Hinata trả lời

"Hinata à,em vào trong làng chơi một chút đi,ta có chuyện cần giải quyết với hắn,nhanh lên!" – Naruto nói,giọng kiềm chế

Hiểu rằng Naruto đang rất tức giận,Hinata liền gật đầu rồi cô rời khỏi nhà,không quên quay lại nhìn hai người, ánh mắt lo lắng . Khi chắc rằng Hinata đã đi đủ xa,Naruto ngay lập tức để cho cơn giận của mình bùng nổ

"SASUKEEEE !"

Một tiếng rống giận vang lên, sát khí kinh hồn lan tỏa khắp nhà

Sau đó, 2 bóng hình với tốc độ cực nhanh lao ra khỏi nhà, bắt đầu một trận hỗn chiến

Sau đó là một cuộc chiến bất phân thắng bại kéo dài cả ngày trời với sức phá hủy ghê gớm, âm thanh vuốt và kiếm va đập vào nhau đinh tai nhức óc,tiếng cây rừng đổ ngã,tiếng nổ âm vang khiến mọi sinh vật trong rừng khiếp sợ, thậm chí kinh động tới cả Ngũ Quốc

"Ghê quá,yếu quái đánh nhau à !"

Sau đó...Sau đó...Lại sau đó...

" Hộc...hộc..., Sasuke, khốn khiếp, ngươi chịu thua cho ta"

Naruto thở dốc, khó khăn trụ cho bản thân đứng vững.Hắn hiện tại một thân chật vật, khắp người toàn là bụi đất và các vết thương lớn nhỏ.Ống tay áo trái bị giật rách để lộ cánh tay trần buông thõng vô lực đang chảy máu.

Sasuke ở đối diện hắn cũng không khá hơn chút nào . Dù vết thương ít hơn nhưng mỗi một vết đều chứa độc tố kinh người . Nếu không phải tu vi của hắn cao, bây giờ có lẽ hắn chỉ là một xác không hồn.Hắn khó khăn mở miệng:

" Naruto...người phải chịu thua ...là ngươi...hah"

Cử động khiến vết thương ngay bụng hắn vỡ ra, Sasuke không kìm được nhíu mày, cơ thể lung lay sắp đổ.

" Con quạ chết bầm, ngươi...hộc hộc... ngươi đứng còn không vững...làm sao có thể... ahh chết tiệt... có thể tiếp tục đấu với ta"

Naruto dùng cánh tay lành lặn đỡ vào thân cây cố ổn định thân hình, do mất máu quá nhiều, hắn gần như gục đổ.

" Ngươi nên coi lại bản thân mình trước … hah …hah … rồi hãy nói người khác, Naruto"

Cả 2 nhìn nhau 1 lúc rồi...

RẦM

RẦM

2 thân hình đồng thời đổ xuống

"Ah ... chết tiệt, ta không còn … sức để cử động nữa, Sasuke … Sasuke, eh ngươi chết rồi à"

" Naruto im đi … ngươi ồn quá"

" Ha...ha ha ha... ah chết tiệt, đau quá"Naruto cười to động đến vết thương khiến hắn đau đến nhe răng nhếch miệng

" Naruto ngươi … phát điên cái gì vậy hả"

" Hahaha … chỉ là lâu rồi… không đánh 1 trận thoải mái như vậy "

" Hừ … bệnh thần kinh !"

Tuy nói vậy nhưng khuôn mặt Sasuke cũng giãn ra không còn cứng ngắc lạnh tanh như trước,nhẹ nhếch môi cười, còn Naruto đã quá mệt để tiếp tục tranh cãi . Cả hai người ngất đi từ lúc nào không hay.

… ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Một lát sau Naruto tỉnh dậy,hắn thấy Hinata đang băng bó vết thương cho mình,còn Sasuke thì ngồi dưới gốc cây đằng xa tự trị thương (tg1: tội anh wá huhu TT^TT)

"Oh Hinata,em về từ bao giờ vậy ?" - Hắn ngạc nhiên

Hinata nhìn Naruto giận dỗi, đôi mắt ngân ngấn nước như chực khóc khiến hắn chột dạ . Cô lau rửa và băng bó vết thương cho hắn,giận hắn trong biết coi trọng bản thân mình, để bị thương đến nông nỗi này . Xong cô dìu hắn về nhà,cô cũng định dìu Sasuke về nhưng hắn từ chối,bảo rằng mình tự đi được dù rằng đi không vững một chút nào . Thấy vậy Naruto cũng không chịu thua,ngày thường hắn ôn hòa,trầm lặng vậy mà khi có Sasuke,hắn trở nên thật trẻ con.

"Hinata,ta tự đi được rồi" – Hắn cố gắn tự lôi cái tấm thân tàn tạ (tg2: nhẹ wá zậy , fải "thân tàn ma dại" mới đúng! ) về nhà , mặc cho ánh mắt lo lắng của Hinata.

Sau một hồi, khi đã gần về đến nhà, Sasuke – có lẽ đã hồi phục tương đối – quay lưng rẽ đi hướng khác

"Ngươi đi đâu ?!" – Naruto hỏi

"Ta có việc quan trọng phải làm,ngươi – ta tính sau"

Rồi hắn xoay lưng bỏ đi, chỉ là bóng lưng của hắn sao giống như đang bỏ trốn , Naruto còn nghe thấy hắn lầm bầm " Ta sẽ không chịu trách nhiệm" gì đó.

Nhìn Sasuke bỏ đi, Naruto đầy nghi hoặc tự hỏi :_" Hắn ta lầm bầm cái gì vậy chứ"_

Chợt 1 ánh mắt u oán từ đằng sau chiếu đến khiến hắn lạnh người. Hắn quay lại đằng sau, nhìn thấy Hinata đứng đó . Ánh mắt nóng rực vừa nãy quả nhiên là của cô . Cô đứng đó, môi hơi bĩu có vẻ rất giận dỗi , nhìn thấy Naruto quay lại, cô mím môi,giậm chân rồi xoay người chạy đi,không thèm nhìn lại . Nếu là bình thường, Naruto sẽ thấy hành động trẻ con này của cô thật đáng yêu nhưng giờ hắn lại nghi hoặc, nghẹn họng trân trối nhìn bóng Hinata xa dần.Dời tầm mắt nhìn xung quanh hắn đột nhiên hiểu rõ.Cánh đồng hoa xinh đẹp lúc trước giờ trở nên hoang tàn, đất đá lẫn lộn, hoa màu dập nát, hơn nữa...quan trọng nhất vẫn là... ... căn nhà nhỏ giờ đã hoàn toàn trở thành 1 đống đổ nát.

Im lặng...im lặng...lại im lặng...

Gân xanh trên trán nổi lên, khóe miệng hung hăng co giật.

Và rồi ...

" SASUKEEEE ! ĐỒ CHẾT TIỆT NHÀ NGƯƠI ĐỪNG CÓ QUAY LẠI ĐÂY ! " Một tiếng gầm giận dữ vang vọng khắp khu rừng

… ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Ở 1 nơi không xa

Sasuke đang tự trị thương nghe tiếng hét của Naruto điềm tĩnh ngẩng đầu lên, tự nói " Ta đã nói, ta không chịu trách nhiệm"

Sau đó lại cúi xuống tiếp tục băng bó cho bản thân.

"_Rồi ta sẽ quay lại tìm ngươi giải quyết tiếp"_

* * *

tg1:" Có ai mún gửi yêu cầu viết phụ chương ko ? Thi xog rùi rảnh lắm hehe "

_tg2: "Sung wá hen"_


	7. Chương 6: Họp chợ

_Tg1: " Fic đã đi đc 1/4 chặng đường,cám ơn mọi ng đã ủng hộ" ^o^_

_Tg2: *Tăng động xách dép chạ__y lung tung * o_

* * *

"Ồ Hinata,em đi đâu à?"

Từ trong gian phòng,Hinata bước ra,tóc búi lên gọn gàng,trang phục trang nhã hơn mọi khi khiến Naruto không khỏi thắc mắc.Cô nhìn hắn ngạc nhiên, chỉ vào chiếc giỏ tre đang mang trên tay.

"À" - Naruto đã nhớ ra điều gì đó - "Hôm nay lại có phiên họp chợ đúng không? Lần này là làng nào vậy?"

Hinata đưa tay ra kí hiệu với hắn.

"Hiểu rồi. Em... có muốn ta đi cùng không?"

Cũng như những lần trước , Hinata lắc đầu.Cô không muốn phải làm phiền đến Naruto.

"Thôi được rồi,theo ý em vậy." - "Nhớ về sớm,đừng bỏ đói ta"- Hắn nở nụ cười ma mãnh,không quên dặn dò cô.

Hinata mang dép vào,cô quay lại nhìn hắn, cười tươi rồi ra khỏi nhà.Chỉ còn lại Naruto (tg1: và Sặc ^o^) ở lại, hắn thở dài.

"Sao ngươi không đi cùng vợ ngươi đi ? Để ta ở nhà _một mình _được rồi." - Sasuke châm chọc. Hắn đã tá túc ở nhà Naruto được vài ngày và dự là sẽ còn ở lại dài dài.

" Cô ấy không cần thì ta đành chịu ㅠ.ㅠ,Hinata tự chăm sóc bản thân được mà." - Naruto nói đầy tin tưởng rồi liếc mắt về phía Sasuke - "Còn ngươi,để ngươi ở nhà một mình cho ngươi phá nhà ta à. Lớn đầu rồi còn phải để người khác canh chừng,anh ngươi thật bất hạnh. Thất vọng, đáng thất vọng Θ_Θ "

"Ngươi giỏi lắm ..." Sasuke nghiến răng

BINH ! ... BỐP! ... CHÁT ! ...

(Tg2: Lại phá nhà -_- )

...

Theo lối mòn bao năm nay vẫn đi,Hinata cuối cùng đã ra đến bìa rừng và hướng về phía cổng thành. Theo thông lệ,mỗi sáu tháng , Ngũ Quốc lại tổ chức một phiên họp chợ,luân phiên từng làng trong các nước đảm nhiệ ên chợ lần này do làng Hakade thuộc Mộc Quốc quản lý.Vài năm trước,trong lúc dạo quanh bìa rừng,Hinata vô tình phát hiện ra phiên chợ - lúc ấy được tổ chức tại làng Kana về phía Đông của khu rừng.Cô chạy về nhà cho Naruto biết ,hắn suy ngẫm một hồi rồi quyết định cùng cô đi thử . Lần đó hắn dùng thuật che giấu đi tai và đuôi của mình,quả thật cảm thấy rất khó chịu khi cứ phải đi qua đi lại trong nhân dạng như vậy. Hinata nhạy cảm nhận ra điều đó nên sau này cô đã thuyết phục hắn cho cô tự mình đi,hắn suy nghĩ rất nhiều về chuyện này và rút cuộc cũng chấp nhận dù rất không nỡ để cô đi nhưng với điều kiện rằng những phiên chợ tổ chức tại Sương Quốc thì không được đi ,bởi sợ cô sẽ gặp lại hắn ta...

_" Làng ...Hakade,ah,đây rồi!"_

Hinata hớn hở bước qua cổng làng,hòa mình vào dòng người đông đú ợ phiên vẫn luôn như vậy, luôn tấp nập,nhộn nhịp,người người qua lại cười nói vui vẻ,hàng quán đa dạng và phong phú . Nhưng lần này có chút khác biệt, nó được tổ chức hoành tráng hơn,trang trọng hơn với hàng tá hàng từ đồ thủ công,trò chơi đến ẩm thực,tất cả đều có đủ, phong phú và đa dạng khiến Hinata hứng thú.

_"Lớn quá! Có lẽ họ vừa được vụ mùa bội thu" - _Hinata nghĩ,đây là lần đầu cô thấy phiên chợ hoành tráng cỡ này.

Cô chỉ mới lướt vòng quanh thôi mà cũng đã gần trưa và cái nắng mùa hè bắt đầu làm cô cảm thấy nóng bức,vì vậy Hinata bước vào một quán nước nhỏ ngồi nghỉ.Sau một hồi nhâm nhi tách trà,cô trả tiền rồi rời khỏi quán.

"CƯỚP ! CƯỚP ! Đứng lại ! Ai đó dừng tên cướp đó lại ! "

Từ xa, một tên cướp trông dữ tợn chạy đến,theo sau là vài người đàn ông,họ vừa đuổi theo vừa hò hét

"Dừng lại ! Đứng lại ngay ! "

Tên cướp chạy như điên loạn để thoát khỏi dân làng . Hắn hung hăng đạp đổ các quầy hàng nhỏ ven đường hòng trốn thoát . Càng chạy càng kiệt sức,càng cùng đường,hắn tóm đại một dân phu rồi rút dao ra kề vào cổ con tin.

"Các người tránh hết ra,lại gần ta GIẾT ! " - Hắn đe dọa

Xui xẻo thay,người hắn bắt cũng không phải dạng vừa (tg1 &amp; 2: vừa vừa vừa đâu ! ^O^ ).Rầm một cái,không biết người bị bắt đã làm gì hắn, tên cướp đã nằm dưới đất,nhưng hắn nhanh chóng bật dậy nhằm dao về phía người dân phu . Người ấy kịp chụp con dao lại, 2 người giằng co dữ dội,con dao bị bẻ ngược về phía tên cướp và ...

PHẬP !

Từng giọt máu tươi nhỏ xuống thành dòng,càng lúc càng nhiều .Con dao đâm sâu vào ngực,máu tuôn ra đỏ thẫm chiếc áo hắn đang mặc . Tên cướp ngã xuống,mắt trợn trắng,môi mấp máy muốn nói gì nhưng không thành tiếng rồi trút hơi thở cuối cùng.

" Đáng đời hắn ! "

" Thật đáng thương, còn trẻ như vậy..."

Dân tình bu đông nghẹt quanh tên cướp,người chỉ trích,kẻ thương cảm.

Tất cả cảnh tượng đó diễn ra trước mắt Hinata khiến cô kinh sợ . Thấy một người chết đã đủ đáng sợ rồi , nhưng đôi mắt đặc biệt của cô còn thấy được những thứ khác , những thứ không ai nhìn thấy : linh hồn .

Bản thân cô không sợ những linh hồn , cô thấy chúng quá thường xuyên và đã quen từ lúc nào . Những oan hồn lúc mới chết thì khác . Chúng mang một sắc thái u sầu , não nề , với những hình hài thật đáng sợ , hốc mắt trống rỗng hiện rõ sự không cam khi phải xa cõi trần .

" Ah ... ah ... ah"

Hinata phát ra những âm thanh rời rạc,đôi tay run rẩy vì sợ hãi . Cô xoay người bỏ chạy theo bản năng, không biết mình đang đi đâu . Đầu óc trống rỗng,cô mặc cho chân mình di chuyển,trước mắt cô giờ đây mờ mịt,chỉ còn những bóng người lướt qua.

Chợt Hinata đâm sầm vào một người khiến cô té ngã . Cô ngồi ngay dậy, cúi đầu tỏ vẻ xin lỗi.

"Chết tiệt! Đi không biết nhìn đường h_... Oa ! Tiểu mỹ nhân,có sao không? Đi đâu vội vàng thế,lỡ ngã bị thương rồi sao? Gương mặt xinh đẹp này,chậc chậc,... "

Giọng nói khàn khàn già nua vang lên,chứa đầy sự thô tục và dâm dục. Hinata nhìn người đang đứng trước mặt mình: một lão già bụng phệ,khuôn mặt núc ních,cổ ngấn mỡ,quần áo lại sang trọng,đầy vẻ trịch thượng . Đôi mắt hắn híp lại lộ rõ vẻ ham muốn, thèm khát khiến người ta ghê tởm.

"Hay là ... theo ta về,để ta xem xem em có bị thương không nhé ! , Người đâu,còn không mau ' mời ' vị tiểu thư này về " - Hắn ra lệnh cho đám cận vệ

Hinata quay đầu định bỏ chạy,nhưng bọn người đó đã bế xốc cô lên cho vào trong xe ngựa và hắn cũng leo lên xe.

" Đừng lo,ta sẽ chăm sóc em thật chu đáo . Hừm ... xem ra cô em không nói được,không vấn đề gì,nhưng một người đẹp như em đây,thật đáng tiếc, nó có thể là mật ngọt chết ruồi đấy ..." - Sau khi buông ra những lời thô thiển,hắn ra lệnh - " Về phủ của ta! Ngay lập tức !"

Hinata sợ hãi,cô nhận ra hắn,chính là "hắn ta!" Nhưng sao hắn lại ở đây! Cô đập cửa,hi vọng một ai đó ở ngoài sẽ nghe được nhưng xem ra vô vọng.Đang lúc hoang mang, Hinata chợt nhớ đến cây sáo nhỏ Naruto đã tặng,ngay lập tức cô rút nó ra nhưng hắn đã thấy và giật lấy chiếc sáo nhỏ của cô rồi cất vào trong áo

"" Ah, gì thế này, sáo ư?Cô em định kêu cứu bằng thứ này à!Vô ích thôi, không thoát được đâu,ở đây, không một ai dám chống lại ta,ngoan ngoãn đi!" - Hắn đe dọa

Gương mặt đáng sợ ấy,cả đời cô cũng quên được! Không bao giờ!

Còn hắn,trong hàng nghìn người hầu hắn từng mua về,làm sao mà hắn nhớ được...

...

" Không biết khi nào thì cô ấy về nhỉ ? Hinata à,mau về nhanh đi, ta đói !..."

"Cô ấy mới đi có một buổi sáng,làm gì mà nôn nóng dữ vậy ?" - Sasuke bực bội,sáng giờ hắn đã nghe đủ những lời lải nhải của Naruto, tính đến giờ là 1xx lần than đói.

"Bởi vì cô ấy sẽ mua ramen cho ta ăn,lần nào cũng vậy. Ngươi không có phần đâu! " - Naruto trả lời một cách trẻ con

" Nực cười, ta không thích những thứ đó, thức ăn của con người dở tệ" - Nói rồi Sasuke tiếp tục tách trà của mình

"Này, cho ta một tách !"

"Tự lấy !"

Naruto rời khỏi khung cửa sổ, ngồi xuống bàn, đối diện Sasuke.Hắn đưa tay với lấy bình trà,rót vào đầy tách

Crắc !

Naruto vừa định đưa tách trà lên miệng thì nó đã nứt.

"Gì thế này?! " - Hắn ngạc nhiên

"Tách trà đột nhiên nứt à? Có chuyện xui xẻo đấy" - Sasuke nhướng mày

"Câm cái miệng thối của nhà ngươi lại ! Làm gì có chuyện đó !" - Naruto cau có

Tuy nói mạnh miệng nhưng trong lòng Naruto lại cảm thấy bất an,cả hắn và Sasuke đều nhận ra có gì đó không bình thường.

_"Ta có linh cảm rất xấu về việc này"_

...

"Ha ... ka ... de, xem ra đúng là đây, _' bà chị '_ chúng ta tới nơi rồi . Chậc, phải nói họ thay cái bảng tên khác thôi, nó cũ quá rồi"

"Được lắm,tớ có cảm giác phi vụ làm ăn này sẽ rất lớn!"

* * *

_Tg1: "Ino và Sakura chính thức chào sân, hai nữ thương buôn gian tà ,gian manh, tà đ_..."_

_Tg2: "Bớt bớt, tính spoil hết hả !"_


	8. Chương 7: Một thương vụ nhỏ

_Cuối cùng cũng hoàn thành,pheww ~_~_

_Do một số trục trặc nhỏ về địa lí và thời gian của 2 tg nên phải mất một khoảng thời gian mới hoàn thành được chương 7 đồng thời cũng đang chạy nước rút cho chương 8 ;)_

_Mọi người hãy đóng góp ý kiến ở phần review bên dưới (không cần đăng nhập),xin cảm ơn :)_

* * *

Lại một ngày đẹp trời tại làng Hakade và vào hôm nay,một sự kiện được nhiều người mong chờ tại làng sẽ diễn ra -một phiên chợ lớn .Không phải năm nào cũng tổ chức phiên chợ như thế này và cũng không phải làng nào cũng được chọn nên dân làng Hakede rất tự hào và ai cũng đón chờ . Phiên chợ lần này thu hút rất nhiều khách từ khắp nơi kéo đến bởi độ hoành tráng của nó, trong số đó có hai cô gái trẻ xinh đẹp vừa từ một nơi xa xôi đến, nhưng xem ra họ đến đây không đơn thuần chỉ vì phiên chợ.

"Lão già đó đang ở đây sao? Mệt thật!Không nói sớm làm ta phải lết từ làng Izu tận bên kia trái đất qua tới đây" -' Bà chị ' lại cằn nhằn

"Sakura,cậu có thôi cằn nhằn đi không? Làng Izu cách đây có vài ba dặm mà!"

" Vài ba dặm nhưng nó đã làm chúng ta tốn thêm một mớ tiền bạc lộ phí không cần thiết !" – Sakura nhăn mặt cau có rồi quay sang cô bạn,cười mỉm đầy gian ý – "Tớ còn tính giành chỗ tiền đó cho cậu một chiếc áo mới đấy Ino à,haizzz, thôi đành vậy"

… ó … ó … ó … (sfx: quạ kêu)

"Được lắm … lão ta mà không bù vào chỗ đó thì tớ thề sẽ khiến lão khuynh gia bại sản !" – Ino phát ra tiếng gầm gừ đáng sợ

" Khuynh gia bại sản ? Bằng cách nào?"

"Dụ dỗ lão hoặc con trai lão lừa lấy hết tài sản chẳng hạn,tớ không tin với nhan sắc này mà hắn cưỡng lại được" - Cô nàng tóc vàng nói đầy tự tin

"Chậc,ác thế,một mồi lửa là đủ rồi" – Sakura tặc lưỡi

"Cậu bảo tớ ác à... ai mới là người ác đây" – Cô nàng tóc vàng nói đầy mỉa mai

"Thôi không đùa nữa,đây là mối làm ăn lớn của chúng ta,chuẩn bị tinh thần đi"

Nét nghiêm túc đó trên gương mặt Sakura làm Ino ngạc nhiên :

" Eh ? Tại sao ? Mấy thương vụ kiểu này chúng ta làm qua đâu có ít ! "

" Lão Kujiwashou đó ai mà chẳng biết cái bản tính keo kiệt của hắn.Bản thân thì tiêu xài phung phí trong khi với ngưới khác một xu cũng không cho,đã vậy còn ra sức bóc lột không thương tiếc . Theo tớ biết được hắn còn háo sắc đê tiện, nam nữ đều không tha, chỉ cần đẹp là mang về nhúng chàm họ, chơi chán lại đem bán làm nô lệ.Trong khi con lớn của hắn còn lớn tuổi hơn chúng ta nhưng hắn vẫn nạp thiếp . "Ghê tởm" Sakura trả lời, càng nói càng kìm không được, giọng nói càng ngày càng cao

"Gì? loại người cặn bã như vậy sao còn nhởn nhơ sống như vậy chứ? Sao không ai bắt hắn ? Để nhiều người bị hủy hoại trong tay gắn như vậy. Thật đáng giận" Ino gần như gào lên . Trên đời này, cô ghét nhất loại đàn ông đê tiện cặn bã giống hắn

" Hắn có người thân làm trong triều đình, che dấu là chuyện nhỏ.Hắn làm ăn khấm khá cũng là do dùng thủ đoạn dơ bẩn mà có được thành tựu . Biết bao người bị hắn hại cho khuynh gia bại sản, gia đình tan tác nhưng không thể kêu oan.Có chỗ chống lưng nên hắn không sợ" Sakura nghiến răng nói

" Sa...Sakura...bình tĩnh, bình tĩnh... lần này làm ăn chúng ta sẽ vơ vét hết của lão...bình tĩnh chút đi" Thấy Sakura muốn bùng nổ, Ino hốt hoảng khuyên nhủ, nếu để Sakura nổi điên, hậu quả...Ino nghĩ đến mà rùng mình

" Đúng, phải vơ vét hết nếu không sẽ thật có lỗi với bản thân . Lần này bổn cô nương ta thay trời hành đạo, trừng trị kẻ gian " Sakura nắm chặt tay,bừng bừng nói

"Ack...chứ không phải vì tiền sao" Ino nhỏ giọng lầm bầm

Sakura không hề nghe thấy, cô nhìn ngôi làng rồi trầm ngâm, nhẹ nhàng mở miệng "Hakade chỉ là một ngôi làng nhỏ dân làng sống giản dị, hoà hợp với nhau từng ngày trôi qua trong yên bình Nhưng từ khi lão ta chuyển đến từ Sejiku thì mọi chuyện ko còn như vậy nữa.Vì tiền, lão mở nhiều sòng bạc,rồi buôn người ,bóc lột,….không việc xấu nào lão không làm khiến nơi đây thay đổ ên chợ này lão đã bỏ khá nhiều vốn để khiến nó hào nhoáng như thế nà ưng không phải ai cũng biết người dân thực sự khốn khổ ra ệm buôn mở ra tạo cơ hội cho nhiều người, làng Hakede giờ đây chẳng khác gì kinh thành.Náo nhiệt , hào nhoáng nhưng long xà hỗn tạp khiến tớ vô cùng khó chịu.Nơi này...đã bị vấy bẩn rồi"

"À...Vậy... tại sao hắn ta lại chịu tổ chức phiên chợ lớn cỡ này …" – Ino thắc mắc

"Làng được chọn là niềm tự hào của mọi người, nếu hắn tỏ chức qua loa, dân chúng sẽ càng bất mãn.Với lại sẽ có người từ nhiều nơi đến, kể cả kinh thành.Hắn là kẻ thích khoe khoang sự giàu có của mình và tạo ấn tượng tốt qua phiên chợ này.Bên cạnh đó, số tiền lão thu được sau khi phiên chợ kết thúc cũng không ít .Thật ra tớ cũng ko ngạc nhiên lắm nếu hắn làm vậy để hút gái tới làng" – Sakura nói

" Hắn gửi thư cho chúng ta đề nghị thương vụ làm ăn,nếu ghét hắn như vậy sao cậu còn nhận?" - Ino dùng ngón tay thon dài khẽ chọt vai Sakura

"Vỏ quýt dày có móng tay nhọn,nếu hắn mưu mô 1,chúng ta thủ đoạn 10 . Đây là thương vụ rất lớn,không nên bỏ qua,nhất quyết không để lỗ. Phải vét sạch của lão" – Sakura vỗ vai Ino, quyết tâm nói

Ino nhìn chị em tốt của mình rồi gật gật đầu" Sakura, cố lên, quyết tâm vét sạch " Trong đầu cô hiện tại chính là tiền và tiền

"Ino này,phủ lão già kia ở đâu thế?" - Sakura nhìn xung quanh

"Sao tớ biết! Hỏi người ta thử xem?"

"Ông chú cho tôi hỏi"- Bằng một cách _'lịch sự' _nhất mức có thể,Sakura gọi một người qua đường - " Ông chú có biết đường tới phủ lão Kujiwashou không? "

Người đó quay lại,không phải là ông chú mà là một tên điển trai với mái tóc đen và nước da trắng bạch,hắn cười nhẹ :" Hai cô đi về phía Bắc,theo con đường lót gạch là đến nơi"

"Hay thật,lót gạch lận cơ đấy!" - Sakura khinh miệt

"Sakura!" - Ino thúc cù chỏ vào cô bạn rồi quay sang người kia,cười lại -"Chúng ta phải cảm ơn anh bạn đẹp trai này chứ,phải không? Cảm ơn nhé anh bạn,anh tên gì thế?"

"Sai,rất vui được gặp cô,Người Đẹp . Giờ tôi bận việc phải đi,có duyên gặp lại" -Hắn nói rồi quay đi.

"Tôi nhất định sẽ gặp lại anh!" - Ino nói với theo.

"Bản chất mê trai trỗi dậy rồi sao Ino" -Sakura nhếch mày

"Cậu im đi! Chỉ là tớ biết thưởng thức cái đẹp thôi !"

Tuy nói vậy như Ino có một cảm giác đặc biệt dành cho con người mới quen này

"Nhưng sao ta không vòng vòng chợ xem đồ trước rồi hẳn..."

" Hết tiền,kết thúc sớm vụ này cho rồi,tớ mệt lắm !" - Sakura lại ngắt lời,rất đúng phong cách thường lệ

"...?!" - Ino lầm bầm -"Quá đáng !TT^TT"

Tới phủ lão, Ino không khỏi tấm tắc...Ở một ngôi làng nhỏ nhưng phủ đệ lại xa hoa như vậy khiến cô xì mũi khinh thường _" Khoe khoang xây phủ lớn như vậy làm cái gì chứ. Thô tục, không có tính thẩm mĩ"_

" Tiểu thư Haruno, tiểu thư Yamanaka, mời vào" Tên gia đinh vẻ mặt ninh nọt nó mắt hắn lóe lên tia kinh diễm rồi sau đó là tham lam: "_Mĩ nhân nha.Còn là hai người nữ à...chà..."_ . Hắn nghĩ mình đã che giấu kĩ nhưng Ino và Sakura lại thấy hết vẻ mặt kinh tởm của hắn, thầm phỉ nhổ _" Đúng là chủ nào tớ nấy " _

Ino ra dáng sang trọng,kiêu ngạo như nữ vương cao cao tại thượng,hất mái tóc vàng dài óng ả khinh thường tất cả bước vào . Còn Sakura là một tiểu thư đoan trang, dịu dàng,khẽ nắm lấy gấu váy yukata ngắn cách điệu trông đến dễ thương khiến người khác lơ là cảnh giác.Đây là lớp ngụy trang hai cô đeo vào,mỗi lần thương thuyết, cả hai đều tự tạo cho mình một lớp ngụy trang hoàn hảo . Khiến người khác lơ là cảnh giác rồi cho 1 kích chí mạng- phong cách quen thuộc của 2 cô gái- nhưng lại trăm trận trăm thắng.

Cả 2 theo tên gia đinh bước vào trong phủ đến phòng khách .Tại nơi cao nhất trong phòng là nơi gia chủ ngồ ười ngồi nơi đó quả nhiên là lão Kujiwashou . Bộ dạng hắn vẫn khiến người ta phản cảm như trước . Mặc trên người bộ y phục xa hoa, đeo trên người trang sức quý báu như muốn khoe khoang càng khiến lão thêm thô tục .Bây giờ hắn bày ra bộ dạng chủ nhà, 1 tay cầm chén rượu, 1 tay ôm 1 vũ công xinh đẹp.Cô gái ăn mặc hở hang dán lên người lão.Bộ đồ thiếu vải trên cơ bản không che được gì nhiều làm ai thấy cũng ngứa ngáy .Đã vậy ả thỉnh thoảng còn nũng nịu uốn éo, khẽ liếc mắt đưa tình với lão già đáng tuổi cha mình thậm chí là ông mình, thật khiến người ta buồn nôn . Sakura quét mắt nhìn,loại con gái như vậy là loại cô khinh thường và ghê tởm nhất . Ino cũng không khá hơn bao nhiêu,cũng đầy khinh miệt .Tay lão ở trên cơ thể cô gái không an phận vuốt ve cho đến khi Ino khó chịu ho khan lão mới dừng tay ngước nhìn.

"Ah tiểu thư Haruno, tiểu thư Yamanaka, hoan nghênh.Mời 2 vị ngồi. Tin rằng hai vị đây đã có xem một vòng phiên chợ chăng ?"

Lão ta vẻ mặt ngạc nhiên khi vừa mới thấy Ino và Sakura.Mắt lão lóe lên vẻ háo sắc và tham lam hèn mọn nhưng rất nhanh đã che dấu." Có thể mời 2 vị đến hợp tác làm ăn là 1 vinh dự lớn cho tôi " Nhưng trong lòng lão lại đang thầm khinh thường _" Nữ nhân nên ngoan ngoãn ở nhà dạy con, suốt ngày rêu rao ở ngoài chẳng ra thể thống gì.Đặc biệt là mĩ nhân càng nên ngoan ngoãn nghe lời... đúng như lời đồn,quả là hai cô gái xinh đẹp,haha,nhìn cặp đùi và vóc dáng nhỏ nhắn đó mà xem . Để coi ta làm được gì với hai cô bé này nào..."_

"Vẫn chưa thưa ngài Kujiwashou,nhưng xem qua có thể thấy là rất hoành tráng"

"Đúng vậy ! Ta vừa đi khảo sát về và đã thu được một " món đồ" ngoài cả mong đợi,hahaha !" - Lão cười lớn,nghe đến đê tiện

" Ngài Kujiwashou cao quý đây cần gì ở hai tiểu thương nhân như chúng tôi ?" -Sakura mở lời một cách 'chân thành' nhất có thể,bỏ ngoài tai những gì lão vừa nói

" Các vị khiêm tốn quá rồi,giới thương nhân ai mà không biết đến tên tuổi của hai tiểu thư xinh đẹp đây !"- Lão ta nói,cái giọng dê già quen thuộc

"Ngài quá khen rồi!" - Ino trả lời - "Chẳng hay ngài có việc gì quan trọng nên mới viết thư đến cho chúng tôi ?"

" À phải,chẳng qua là ta nghe hai cô vừa có được một món hời từ thương vụ với ngài ,uhm... Fujikawa, ta tin là vậy , có phải không ?" - Lão ra chiều nghĩ ngợi

"Có phải ngài đang muốn nói đến thanh Katana ?"

"Đúng vậy,đó là một cổ vật rất giá trị,ta tự hỏi liệu có thể mua lại nó từ hai tiểu thư đây ?" - Lão ngỏ lời

"Phải, đó quả thật là một bảo vật,tuy đã khá cũ nhưng vẫn đẹp và sắc bén như mới.Dù hai cô gái liễu yếu đào tơ như chúng có khả năng sử dụng nó nhưng cũng không nỡ bán đi" - Ino ra giọng thục nữ,đôi chút lả lơi nhưng trong lòng lại đang thầm trào phúng "Để nó rơi vào tay ngươi chi bằng để ta hủy nó"

Xem ra lão đang cố lựa lời thuyết phục hai cô nàng.

" Ta thực lòng muốn mua thanh kiếm đó. Với lưỡi kiếm sắc bén đó,nó như một quái thú,mà một quái thú thì không nên ở trong lồng . Nó cần được phô diễn sức mạnh,ta nói có đúng không ?"

"Uhm... Có lẽ ngài nói đúng" - Sakura ra vẻ suy tư - " Thôi được,chúng tôi đồng ý"

_" Chứ không phải ông sẽ biến nó thành mòn đồ trang trí rồi khoe khoang sao ? Ông mà biết dùng nó mới lạ ! "_

"Tốt lắm ! Giờ thì... các cô định giá thế nào ?" Lão hí hửng

"Chúng tôi đang nghĩ đến một mức giá hợp lý. " - Sakura nói rồi lấy bàn tính ra - "Để xem ... 45 triệu Sen 99 Rin, ngài thấy có được không ?"

"45 triệu Sen và 99 Rin ?! Đó là một số tiền rất lớn ! " Kujiwashou hốt hoảng " Các cô không thể hạ xuống hơn sao ?!"

" Chúng tôi hiểu nhưng đó hoàn toàn là một cái giá hợp lí. Để chúng tôi lấy nó cho ngài xem. Sakura ?" - Ino nhẹ nhàng nói

Sakura đứng dậy xin phép được ra ngoài . Lát sau cô quay lại,tay nâng thanh Katana,một tên gia nhân đỡ lấy rồi đem dâng cho lão xem. Lão nhìn một lượt rồi đưa cho người giám định.

"Đây thật sự là một thanh bảo kiếm thưa ngài,đáng giá ngàn vàng." Người đó nói sau một hồi xem xét.

"Đúng là rất đẹp,đường nét chạm trổ rất tinh xảo,lưỡi kiếm thì sắc bén!" -Lão trầm trồ - "Nhưng cái giá gần 46 Sen thì ... "

"Món đồ này xứng đáng với cái giá đó,ngài xem xem,có thanh kiếm nào lâu đời như thế mà những đường nét chạm trỗ vẫn còn rõ vậy không? Hơn nữa,nếu ngài còn cảm thấy chưa thuyết phục thì ... Xin phép ngài..."

Nói rồi Sakura tiến đến cầm lấy thanh kiếm,cô nhìn một lượt rồi chỉ tay vào chiếc bình sứ ở góc phòng : "Cái bình đó có đắt lắm không?"

"Ồ không đâu,nhưng cô muốn làm gì ?" -Lão ngạc nhiên

Chẳng nói chẳng rằng,cô tiến đến góc phòng,vung kiếm lên và... VÚT !

Thoạt nhìn thì không thấy có gì xảy ra,nhưng khi Ino tiến lại gần và nhấc chiếc bình lên thì nó đã tách làm đôi, không hề có một vết nứt nào xung quanh mặt cắt.Cả người chủ lẫn đám gia nhân trong phòng đều há hốc mồm,không tin vào những gì mình thấy .

"Tôi nghĩ như vậy đã đủ chứng minh rồi đúng không? Kể cả một tiểu thư không biết đao kiếm như cô ấy còn có thể làm được chuyện này"

"Chúng tôi cũng muốn lợi cho cả đôi bên . Hay là thế này,tôi biết ngài đây có một bộ cung tên quý bằng ngà rất đẹp,và chúng tôi rất có hứng thú với nó . Chúng tôi có thể đổi thanh kiếm này lấy bộ cung tên kèm theo 19 triệu Sen 75 Rin . Ngài thấy sao ?" -Sakura đề nghị

"Bộ cung tên đó tuy không phải đồ cổ nhưng cũng rất đáng giá . Ta cần phải suy nghĩ..."

"Như ngài đã biết, thanh kiếm này được làm từ loại thép đặc biệt,đúc thành nhiều lớp,từ tay những thợ nổi tiếng,về độ bền cả độ sắc bén đều đạt cảnh giới cao nhất . Chưa kể đến tuổi đời ,danh tiếng của nó cũng như sự kính trọng,danh vọng và tiền tài nó đã mang đến cho những người chủ trước,không lẽ ngài không muốn sao ?" - Ino giải thích

"Ta hiểu nhưng ..."

"Bộ cung của ngài tuy rất giá trị nhưng cũng không thể so sánh được với thanh Katana này . Khi giao nó cho chúng tôi,ngài Fujikawa có dặn phải tìm cho báu vật này một người chủ xứng đáng,và chúng tôi nghĩ đại nhân đây hoàn toàn phù hợp" - Sakura cố gắng để không khinh bỉ chính lời nói của mình

"Phải chăng đại nhân đây nghĩ chúng tôi ra giá như vậy là không hợp lí ?" - Sakura ra vẻ buồn rầu,vuốt nhẹ cho mái tóc hồng phấn của mình rũ xuống - "Nếu vậy thì thôi đành ..."

"Không không ! Ta không có ý đó ! Được,đại nhân ta đồng ý !" - Lão vội quyết định,trong đầu thì nghĩ : _"Dù gì bộ cung cũng là do người khác tặng,coi như ta cũng được lợi, không nên làm cho mỹ nhân buồn" _\- "Còn về khoản tiền kia thì ..."

"Thưa ngài,khoản tiền kia thì không thể thay đổi được,như tôi đã nói,thanh Katana này là báu vật,một bộ cung thì không đủ đâu . Ngài chắc không muốn hai tiểu thư chúng tôi bị lỗ chứ ?" Ino đưa đôi mắt nai long lanh chớp chớp nhìn lão,khẽ kéo gấu váy Susohiki* của mình lên cao "một tí" đồng thời cũng hơi cúi người xuống để lộ một phần đôi gò bồng đảo đầy đặn.

(Tg1:ack, giở mỹ nhân kế ra rùi kìa xxx )

Và ai có thể cưỡng lại sự kết hợp đầy mê hoặc đó,đặc biệt là một tên dê già.Lão Kujiwashou lập tức đồng ý,mặc cho lời ngăn cản của một số thuộc hạ,lão già đã bị hồng nhan làm cho mờ mắt ù tai rồi.

(Tg2: vâng,một lần nữa chiến thuật của 2 chị đã thành công,xin chúc mừng -_-)

"Tuyệt vời! Vậy là thỏa thuận tốt đẹp! Được hợp tác với ngài,chúng tôi quả thật rất vinh dự !" - Sakura và Ino cùng cười, nụ cười xinh xắn làm lão phải ngẩn ngơ

"Người đâu ! Mang bộ cung ra đây ! Không nên để hai tiểu thư chờ ! " - Lão ra lệnh

Hai gia nhân cùng nhau đi vào trong,một lát sau họ đem ra bộ cung màu trắng ngọc được chạm khắc tinh tế . Cán cung dài,tuy khá nhẹ nhưng rắn chắc,làm bằng loại ngà có chất lượng cao và được phủ một lớp sơn bóng tạo lớp bảo vệ,dây cung bện từ da sơn dương chắc chắn,độ căng hoàn hảo và các mũi tên bằng tre cứng cáp được đặt cẩn thận trong chiếc bao da thủ công đẹp mắt . Quả là đã qua tay các nhà nghề,nhìn sơ cũng đoán được tầm bắn ít nhất cũng phải trăm dặm.

" Bộ cung này thật rất đáng giá,xem ra chúng tôi không sợ lỗ rồi"

Sau khi đã 'tiền trao cháo múc', lão lại bắt đầu 'chiến dịch dê già' của mình

"Ta cũng rất hài lòng,các cô rất biết làm ăn, rất có bản lĩnh . Nhưng hai cô còn trẻ,không lẽ định cả đời lang thang buôn bán sao,hay là ... ở lại với ta đi,các nàng sẽ không phải vất vả kiếm tiền như vậy ..."

Giọng nói cùng ý nghĩ dâm dục đó làm Ino và Sakura phải ghê tởm,họ thực muốn cho hắn hai chữ "đê tiện" vào mặt.

(Tg1: Đê tiện! ! Đấy,em làm zùm 2 chị rùi đó! )

"Cảm ơn 'hảo ý' của ngài,nhưng chúng tôi còn yêu đời lắm,vẫn muốn đi phiêu du đó đây"

"Ồ không sao,khi nào hai nàng đổi ý, ta luôn sẵng sàng chào đón!" Lão tiếc nuối vì không có được người đẹp,nhưng trong đầu có vẻ đang suy tính điều gì -"Giờ hãy thưởng thức bữa tiệc này cùng ta nhé,hai mỹ nhân !"

(Tg1: Ewww, từ khi nào thành "nàng" zậy )

"Rất cảm ơn nhưng chúng tôi phải đi rồi !"

"Coi nào,ta tổ chức buổi tiệc này cho các nàng đấy,hãy thưởng thức đi nào" - Lão cười lớn

"Thôi được,nếu 'đại nhân' muốn."

* * *

_* susohiki: một loại kimono thường thấy của các geisha,cổ thấp,hở very sexy và phần váy phí dưới dài và xoè nhẹ ra _

_Yukata cách điệu có nhiều loại, thường ngắn ngang/hơn gối ,ở đây sử dụng loại váy xoè nhiều lớp ( có hơi gothloli chút )_

_... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

_Tg1: Còn trong khi đó ở trong rừng sâu,có tên cữu vĩ đang sốt ruột "chờ người nơi ấy"_

_Tg2: " Chờ hoài không thấy, người nay đi đâu mất tiêu ,để lại đằng sau có ai đói mèm "_


	9. Author note

Vì một số lí do cá nhân,fic của bọn mình xin đc tạm hoãn cho đến tháng 8

Mong mọi ng` vẫn sẽ tiếp tục ủng hộ fic của bọn mình

Cám ơn vì đã theo dõi truyện trong suốt thời gian vừa qua

**Bọn mình chắc chắn sẽ trở lại (sau khi giải quyết xong các vấn đề địa lý và thời tiết –_–" )**

_Fay &amp; Sora :)))))))))_


End file.
